Fun In the Company Bullpen
by Entwife Incognito
Summary: We all know what's in the bullpen, don't we? Of course we do. Jane and Lisbon take a little time with each other there late one evening. I love it when things are easy between them. One-shot, no plot. RJ is dead. Warning! This story has strong sexual content. If you don't like that type of material, do not read this! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.


What a day! They'd finally cleared a knotty – and naughty – little case that had taken most of the week. Lisbon finished the paperwork, grabbed her things, cut the lights to her office and prepared to head home. She stopped at the edge of the bullpen to see who was still around. Only Patrick Jane on his couch. Night at the bullpen was so still, peaceful. As though people came here to knit or read magazines instead of compile the gruesome evidence of murder and interview its twisted suspects, its hapless, stunned victim families and friends.

Forget that. Lisbon was ready to concentrate on the man occupying the couch who gazed at her with inviting eyes under tousled hair so mussed it had gone beyond wayward curls to plain old bushy.

"You let that hair get any longer and you're going to have to hire a lawn boy to mow it." She smiled, knowing he'd never take her seriously. That, far from criticizing them, the sight of his wild curls almost always immediately aroused her and made her hands itch for them. The same way her wavy brunette waterfall affected him. She wanted to get him home in the worst way.

A casual observer of their trysts in the building over the last couple months might mistakenly conclude that theirs was a shallow physical relationship and the two completely lacking in proper inhibition. Nothing could be further from the truth. It just so happened that sexual intimacy in their relationship had been so gravely undeveloped over the years that, now it had been breached, most of their current focus was there. Both had eschewed that aspect of life, virtually for years, although for different reasons. They knew so little about each other physically compared to every other area except maybe personal history, and they were filling that in by leaps and bounds over the many hours they now spent together, since Red John's demise. There was still so much to discover about each other.

Physically, sexually, everything was still new. Likes, dislikes, triggers, knowledge, experience, positions, practices, and how to communicate all of that to one another. Even the slow discovery of how each felt on the other's skin, on their very nerve endings, and where. It seemed they would never have enough time to fully learn that about each other. They were driven by love and desire to make their knowledge replete with pleasure. They were not truly venal, but gave themselves permission to explore the venal. They were not perverse, but pursued any avenue that seemed mutually pleasurable. Their ease, sense of trust and safety with each other had never been higher.

That new physicality was being christened in secret trysts and quickies all over the building. Jane had investigated, or created, Lisbon was not sure which, the security holes that they used to their advantage to indulge their frequent need for each other. And it was an indulgence, one for which each would be willing to pay a very high price because it was a crucial question of happiness in life. Not jobs, careers, propriety—although they would certainly do everything they could to keep those things intact. But in their forties when this great love was finally given the field, neither was willing to waste time because it felt like wasting life.

Since Jane made no move to get up and follow her out of the building, Lisbon crossed the bullpen to his couch. He was stretched out with his hands under his head and his feet wiggling. As she watched, he adjusted his hips and inadvertently, perhaps, made a suggestive thrust with his groin. His eyes were open and he wore a somewhat smug smile. He knew the subtle movement would catch her attention.

"Having a good day?"

"Very. You through in there?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Ready to go home?"

"Not yet. It's dark in here."

Lisbon looked out the bullpen windows to the deserted floor. "Yes, it usually is this time of night."

"No. I mean it's dark." He raised his eyebrows to let her know he meant something else.

"Oh," she smiled. "You mean the security cameras."

"Yes. They'll be out until midnight."

"Special arrangement of yours, no doubt."

She set down her briefcase and, laying one hand on his chest, kissed him, lingering long enough to savor his lips just a little. He adjusted his hips again. She put her hand on top of his fly. "You push this thing at me again and I won't be responsible."

He pushed again and she felt him growing firm under her hand.

"I want to christen my couch. I've had so many daydreams and fantasies about you here over the years. I want to live one out."

She rubbed her hand on his chest and shoulders. "Just one? Anything in particular?"

"I just want to make love to you here."

Kissing him, she sat on the edge of the couch, nudging his hips over to make room for her. She lowered her hand again. "Mmmmmm. Somebody should be riding this."

"I'll be your pony anytime, Lisbon."

"I know just the thing to get my pony ready. If you've been fantasizing about me all these years on this couch, I know you've had this one . . . because I have." Opening his belt and pants, she slipped a hand under his briefs and, lifting him where he lay to the side, stroked him, grinning as he grew hard.

"Oh yes, I've had this one for sure!" He lifted his hips, ready to be fully exposed to her, and she slipped his clothes easily down to the tops of his thighs. He lay pointing at his navel.

Hands on his hips and thumbs caressing his skin, she bent to kiss him, starting at the top of his testicles. His scent was sharp and spicy, all Jane musk and soap, and it made her want more. Soon she was trailing her tongue along the shaft and lapping softly at the sensitive head.

When she had him in a mild moan, Lisbon stood up. "I need a little bit of freedom, but I'm not ready to bare my butt in the bullpen, even under dark conditions."

At first Jane looked a little pouty at this declaration. But then he saw her reach for the blue throw hanging over the back of the couch. When she had loosened her clothes, she wrapped the throw around her waist and stepped out of her pants and underwear. She tugged his clothes down a little more, then straddled him on the couch and, guiding him with her hand, slowly lowered her hips, the throw draping them both.

She moved on him as if she had all the time in the world, enjoying his happiness as his fantasies were fulfilled, and she gave a little laugh, knowing they matched her own.

Placing his hands on her hips to steady them both, Jane slowly sat up and planted his feet on the floor, slouching so that she could lay against his chest and glide her hips in that way that drove him mad. She knew what he wanted and locked in a rhythm that would have carried them over the threshold. But Lisbon didn't want that yet and separated from him to lie on her back, tantalizing him by opening her legs, flashing pink at him. She offered him the throw, and he took it, but only draped it back over the couch.

One hand on the sofa back, one on the seat edge, Jane paused to look at her below him. Her hair rippled and fell over the top of the cushion, red highlights glowing dully in the ambient light. Her legs were open and the moist heat rose from her, filling his brain with her delicious musk, mingled lightly with his own. Theirs. Where she touched his arm and shoulder closed a circuit of electricity that flowed through his chest. He hoped she felt it, too, as it drew him to her lips like a magnet. So red, so full, parting for him as he lowered his face to hers.

He took down his clothes just enough to be able to sink himself fully into her and move the way he wanted to. It left him bare-assed but otherwise hidden as he entered her and she rolled her hips to force him deeper.

"Slow down, just a little. I want to feel how soft you are inside. So soft surrounding me, Teresa, so hot." He paused, just to sense her on the skin of his cock. "If I stop, I can feel your heart beating. "

"Oh god, keep talking to me. I love what you're saying. Tell me some more."

"Feel this? There's a dip just past halfway in here that opens up a little. Like a little garage for the head of my cock."

Rotating his hips, he circumscribed the entire surface he was telling her about.

"Oooaaaanhhh, yes, I feel it. What I feel is you, Jane. Right at my cervix. Here, I'll show you." She pushed against him until he was at the bottom of her, rotating her hips to nudge it around the head of his cock. Starting to pant a little, she breathed rather than said, "Please. I want to come." She contracted around him and arched as her spine gave a reflexive curl, but then stilled her hips, breathing it away.

"Let's slow down again. I want to feel everything about this. Can you wait for me? Because once you start squeezing me, I'll be gone." He rested against her cervix. "Ohhhhhhhh, your womb has a parking garage. So delicious. And convenient."

"My tits. I want you there." Her breathing raced and her face flushed. "Distract me, or I'm going to come. Now!"

He was already opening her shirt, peeling the cups of her bra from her breasts and tucking them underneath, forcing her tits to point right at him. Using a tender mouth, he kissed and suckled her repeatedly, letting a nipple slip softly from his lips before picking up the other one, sampling the varied textures against his tongue.

She writhed and sighed, but soon developed a rhythm and depth to her breathing that told Jane she was passing any point of control. Lisbon confirmed it by digging her nails into his neck and pulling his head close to breathe into his ear. "Fuck me, hard, Jane. Now."

He pushed into her as deep as he could go, feeling the soft pudding squish inside the glove of her pussy. It was a maddening sensation and he let it take him. Pulling back, he let his hips go like an arrow set loose from a bow, parting the whole of her nether-flesh to the covered bone.

She arched high, trying to call softly and not quite managing it as he plowed into her again and again, lifting her hips with the force of his own. Her clitoris felt like the center of the universe, wired into everything that mattered in that moment. She felt it fire a signal to something deep inside, coordinating a sublime short circuit that stopped everything until it all lined up into the convulsing release of her core. She could feel him sliding through her pulse to lodge himself in the pillowy parking garage and pressure spray a hot wash of warmth to her slurping womb.

Lisbon actually fell asleep. He watched her for a few moments, hands curled and resting near her shoulders, cheeks and lips red as cherry pop. She had never looked so childlike and relaxed at work, a tiny satisfied smile on her lineless freckled complexion.

Jane gently re-set her bra and buttoned her blouse. She woke as he shifted her legs to get her underwear and pants back on. He was zipped up and there was a smushy spot on his pants just below the zipper where their juices had spilled. He pulled her up and prodded her legs from the couch so that she could settle them on the floor and stand up to finish dressing. Raising her arms and arching backwards to complete a dizzying stretch, she yawned. They looked at each other lazily and grinned before collapsing into a tight hug.

Walking to the elevator together, he held her close, his large hand wrapped at her ribs as she tucked her head against his chest. They held hands as the elevator carried them to the ground floor, then walked out of the building at a decent distance and traveled by different cars to the same domicile, continuing their partnered life in every way.


End file.
